


Sun & Moon

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: Polar opposites, they were, such as day and night, hard and soft and Sun and Moon.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, but it came from this: https://pm1.narvii.com/6293/de2957abe7d476a97b0447270a84288b192381ea_hq.jpg
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> (i also hope it's not utter trash)

There are some situations you start to notice once you’re in a relationship and some remarks come to light quite strongly once you move in with the one you love.

Do Kyungsoo was an observant man of sharp eyes yet subtle gaze, on the daily matters. He’s a shrink, after all, he’s supposed to pay attention and analyze stuff, even if it has something to do with his own relationship and life. However, that’s his first real relationship, the first one that has gotten serious enough for them to move in together. He’s only 27 years old and, at times all this feels too serious, almost like he’s married.

It’s a weird feeling, but he doesn’t bother brushing it off.

Kyungsoo merely tends to notice things about his and Baekhyun’s relationship in all its "useless" details.

Byun Baekhyun is his object of study. He’s a 28-year-old painter who takes life way too leisurely. He’s also a Slytherin - Pottermore said it, not him -, while Kyungsoo’s a Ravenclaw and that’s to be taken into consideration when you’re in a relationship. Baekhyun’s mischievous by nature, painfully ambitious and such a controlling asshole. Kyungsoo, distinctively, tried to not take his life so seriously, despite studying himself into an early grave, stressing himself way too much with his researches for the University he works at and all the career-defining numbers (which Baekhyun's never given a shit about).

Baekhyun’s also has that young and free kind of vibe. He’s always got messy hair and cheerful eyes even when he’s stressed out about his art. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, has that stoic adult vibe going on, and that’s okay with him. He likes that they’re polar opposites, even though they get along so well.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t care about growing old nor about the white hairs he sometimes finds in his head. Growing old is a good sign, it means he’s alive and going strong. Those strayed white hairs he finds among his sea of dark strands means he’s doing it right, living correctly and he still has the energy to fight whatever battles life chooses to throw at him. Aging also means he’s getting wiser, smarter and more experienced. He feels good about it all.

Baekhyun definitely doesn’t feel the same way about getting old. He worries that he’ll become ugly (Kyungsoo’s pretty sure this is impossible) and his white hairs will mean he’s no longer young, wild and free. It won’t matter if he’s still got that youthful soul of his if once he looks at the mirror, he sees a wrinkled face and his puppy eyes replaced with old tired dog’s eyes. Baekhyun doesn't wish to be an old tired dog, he wants to be pretty, bubbly and to feel wanted by his one and only. So maybe, Baekhyun’s main issue regarding aging is not to feel Kyungsoo watching him in awe like he usually does.  

And to the artist's luck, Kyungsoo figures it out soon and tries to assure his one and only, every day, that it’d never happen because he’s in love with Baekhyun’s soul and not just his young face.

Therefore, Baekhyun, somehow, feels at ease.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s usually laid-back, yes, but he always manages to be so dominant in the tiniest aspects. Kyungsoo’s realized Baekhyun is always giving final answers to subjects his boyfriend can’t quite figure out.

He’s also noticed Baekhyun’s always hogging the blankets, stealing it all for himself, and sprawling around their bed just to assure some weird dominance of sorts (Kyungsoo thinks this is his real reason, but he'd never managed to extract an answer from Byun).

Baekhyun always makes a burrito out of himself in bed with only his face to be seen and Kyungsoo’d think it’s annoying if it wasn’t for the fact that he constantly finds himself as the little spoon once they're in bed together. You see, he’s never really cold, right? This kind of makes up for stealing the covers so very often.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s also always the one to order food in, especially pizza. Kyungsoo loves pizza with all his heart and he tends to eat at least half of it on his own. No crumble’s left untouched. Baekhyun, though, is fussy about his food - as with the other things in his life - and he always leaves the pizza crust uneaten. Kyungsoo just can't fathom the absurdity of this.

For Kyungsoo, food is precious, it’s like his God. If he hadn’t always been so invested in the human mind and all the science behind it, he would've been a chef, he’s positive. So, to have Baekhyun leaving parts of delicious and precious food behind - I mean, it’s pizza! -, drives him mad. Baekhyun knows about that after all, so when he’s feeling extra kind he makes an effort to eat the disgusting pizza crust to please his boyfriend.

Additionally, he puts on a notably fake smile and Kyungsoo just isn't able to not appreciate his boyfriend’s acting.

 

* * *

 

As expected, Kyungsoo was the one in charge of making meals and dealing with the kitchen in general. It’s not like Baekhyun can’t cook, it's more as if he can’t be trusted in the kitchen alone.

Kyungsoo has always been a natural when dealing with kitchen utensils, food, and the whole stove-fridge-microwave set. At the beginning of their relationship, they would split tasks related to the kitchen and cooking, but that didn’t last long.

Everything was going smoothly until the day Baekhyun literally set the kitchen on fire. He explained himself, saying he was cooking pasta and had a sudden idea for a painting, so he needed to write it down, yet none of that changed the fact that he’s burnt down a frying pan and part of the ceiling too.

Honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t care much at the time, it actually made him feel relieved since now he had an excuse to make that kitchen his only.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun apologized profusely for a whole week.

* * *

 

Sometime ago Kim Jongdae, a mutual friend, had asked them which one of them both was the crybaby because, according to him, every relationship has one. It's a mandatory thing, apparently. They’ve never given Jongdae an answer.

The bottom line is Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are both tough cookies, but also they’re crybabies in secret.

The Notebook, The book thief, My girl… Oh my God, My girl was too much for them! All of those movies and books had them both bursting into tears.

They always decide to cry together, sitting in the living room with a popcorn bowl between them and some very sad flicks on. There's never judgment between them, they just cry together and comfort each other.

Kyungsoo once mentioned this to his best friend, Jongin, and his reply was fun, filled with laughter, “You two are just so damn gay.” Jongin was pretty right, but what’s wrong with that anyway?

Kyungsoo enjoyed crying rivers alongside Baekhyun, he thought that was one of those things that make couples stronger and more united. He’d never thought he’d say that, but, crying with Baekhyun was pretty great.

 

* * *

 

Ever since he was a little kid, Baekhyun's been a video game lover. He owned hundreds of Nintendos, PlayStations, Wiis and don’t even get him started on online games because these were the worst.

Kyungsoo's never cared about any of that. Real life was more intense and called to him in a way a game would never be able to. But the problem is Baekhyun cared a lot and it seemed like his goal in life was to make Kyungsoo play all the games in the world with him.

Baekhyun's always been a total loser, but he kept bragging about how good he was at all the games they’ve ever played together. Kyungsoo just played along - literally - and let Baekhyun stand proudly before his RPGs and joysticks.

What really bothered Kyungsoo though, was all the talking smack Baekhyun was famous for.

“You suck ass, Kyungsoo!”

“What a fucking loser!”    

“Why do I even date you when you suck so much? Jesus!”

Those were dark times when Kyungsoo reminded himself Baekhyun really was a freaking Slytherin.

 

* * *

  
  


Byun Baekhyun was an artist, a painter, a closeted poet and a pretty good singer. He was the type to sing in the shower or while he’s doing housework. Single ladies is always a must when Baekhyun is scrubbing floors, toilets and such. In spite of it, Baekhyun thought he sounded bad every single time, always apologizing when he’s done with his singing.

It was funny to Kyungsoo because Baekhyun’s voice felt like red velvet, untangling in his boyfriend’s ears each time. He just wished the artist would know how good he sounds. Hopefully, someday Baekhyun’d understand he underestimates himself way too often on several matters.

But singing was not only Baekhyun’s thing. Kyungsoo loves to sing and was once crowned (by Baekhyun) the king of car rides karaoke. He had the habit of entering their car and plugging in his flash-drive on the car dashboard, that’s all it’d take for him to have the greatest car trips. Oftenly, he’d roll down the windows, put a hand outside and sing his heart out. Baekhyun - aka always the driver - would laugh at him, although he’d always wind up singing along with him.

Truth be told, they made a great duo. Two very talented individuals, even if one of them has been just a little insecure about his abilities. However, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it because he still has a lifetime ahead of him to make Baekhyun aware of his perfection.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun excels at swimming; he enjoys the feeling of the water touching his body, he loves immersing his head on the sea and forgetting about his daily problems. Baekhyun also loved to paint the sea, the water in whatever form it comes to him, be it a beach, a river, a lake or a pool.

Kyungsoo is an okay swimmer, he likes to be underwater, but only when the weather's too hot to endure. He does feel at ease when he’s surrounded by water, but he doesn’t exactly get inspiration out of it like Baekhyun does. He admires Baekhyun’s capability of finding beauty and inspiration in ordinary things, in things they should’ve been used to by now.

Also, it’s amazing how Baekhyun manages to be spontaneous about everything he does, such as grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and running headfirst into the sea. Or maybe how he throws Kyungsoo into whatever pool they’re near to just to throw himself right after and kiss him underwater.

Kyungsoo believes water brings out the best in Baekhyun. Also, he’s not one to complain about any of that since wet kisses are just his thing.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a deal. The latter is supposed to do all the kitchen related chores, but the artist is the one to shop for groceries. Truth be told, Kyungsoo hates supermarkets, stores and shopping malls, while Baekhyun relishes the afternoons he spends strolling through the same corridors, window shopping.

Kyungsoo hates dealing with people, but he loves cooking so Baekhyun comes in handy, even though sometimes he gets back home with some weird ass ingredients or things they'll never benefit from.

Curiously, Baekhyun acts like a child when he goes out for grocery shopping. Too frequently, he always ends up picking up unusual things or colorful packages with odd pictures.

As previously mentioned, Kyungsoo really hates dealing with salespeople, so Baekhyun's quirks are something the shrink must bear with.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kyungsoo has a strange liking for insects. When he was little, he used to catalog all insects he'd found; he'd take Polaroids of the animals and glue them to his "field notes" alongside with small comments - mainly regarding if they looked pretty or disgusting. His mother hated it profoundly, especially because he kept bringing ladybugs, butterflies and weird cockroaches home. Little Kyungsoo thought his mother's distaste for his hobby didn't make any sense since he'd never brought the big dangerous ones home, and he did love spiders though.

Asymmetrically,  Baekhyun was terrified of insects. He's the type to scream, jump on the couch and yell at Kyungsoo to put off the tiny Satan terrorizing his living room. Usually, Kyungsoo'd just roll his eyes and lead the insect out through a door or window. Baekhyun hated that, he wanted to see them all die, perish, rotten and synonyms. I mean, they could live as long as it was far, far away from his house.

Kyungsoo couldn't find it in himself to kill off the little creatures and not even Baekhyun could make him commit such an atrocity.

Eventually, Baekhyun had to suck it up and start to kill the spiders and cockroaches himself.

  
  


* * *

 

Kyungsoo belonged with the sun and daytime, despite popular belief - people seemed to assume he was dark and twisted for some reason. He was a diurnal person, he accomplished goals like no one else when the sun was high in the sky. He enjoyed waking up early and watching the brightest of the stars come up through clouds and skyscrapers. He lived from 6 A.M. to 6 P.M. with the most enjoyment possible.

In another way, Baekhyun belonged with the stars, the moon and the darkness that fills the sky. Nighttime is inspiring on its own, there are softness and silence in it and it happens to bring out the best of Baekhyun’s artsy self. Nocturnal people like Baekhyun stayed up all night, then slept all morning, despite the world rotating in the opposite direction. It didn’t matter to Baekhyun what time he was productive at, he was just satisfied with staring at the night sky for as long as he can.

Polar opposites, they were, such as day and night, hard and soft and Sun and Moon.

 

* * *

 

A good thing about Sun and Moon is that they, sometimes, meet each other in the sky, they turn into one existence even if it's for a few minutes.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were similar to an unstoppable eclipse, one that's everlasting. That Sun and that Moon were bound to stay united through eternity, overlapping one another in the best ways possible. Be it physically or on an even deeper emotional level, they ought to linger with each other.

Maybe due to this enlightenment, they've decided to propose to each other.

Baekhyun thought he was one step ahead of Kyungsoo when he came home with a pair of rings in his pocket and a smirk dancing on his face. However, Kyungsoo also thought he was one step ahead of Baekhyun when he chose to throw a romantic dinner for both of them, candles and roses scattered on the table.

In the end, their proposal was kind of an eclipse too, with Kyungsoo setting the mood and Baekhyun showing up with the courage to ask the question and the rings.

There was nowhere to run, after all, when fate had cast a spell on them because they belonged together. No human force could break them apart. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were an eclipse of sorts, and as the legends always say, Sun and Moon have always been lovers and always will be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/byunmster) xoxo


End file.
